Pheromones
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: Sanji finds a special pheromone elixir. LuNa and some ZoRo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The island of Chemos was well known for its world famous scientists, chemists, biologists, alchemists, if it had something to do with science, then Chemos had something to do with it.

It was at this island that the Strawhat crew had docked the Thousand Sunny, and were currently exploring the sights of the island. As usual it was up to Sanji to buy the supplies. It was a matter of personal pride that he was the only one that Nami trusted with this job. Zoro would just waste it on booze, Ussopp would buy some random junk they didn't need, Franky would spend it all on Cola, Brooke would probably buy panties or some other weird stuff. Out of the whole crew, besides the women, and possibly Chopper, and himself of course, Luffy was the only one that would actually use the money to buy food. The fact that none of the food would make it to the ship didn't help Luffy's case, no matter how often he volunteered for the job.

Having finished his purchases Sanji was browsing the local market. Every stall was selling some kind of medicine, or chemical, if there was an ailment, this market had the cure (some minor side effects to be expected).

"You, young man, look like you don't even need my product." A voice caught Sanji's attention. He looked to his side. It came from an old man sitting behind a booth bearing the banner: 'Mad Hamish's Wonder Pheromone Elixir.' Sanji cocked his one visible eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to say I _do_ look like someone who needs your product, and then try to sell me some?"

The old man waved the comment aside. "Nah, I get punched in the mouth too often that way."

Sanji reviewed the effects of the elixir from a handy pamphlet. _Are you tired of being a loveless looser? Then look no further. Mad Hamish's Pheromone Elixir is guaranteed to have the ladies fighting each other for your attention. And even you, pathetic dork though you are, will never find yourself wanting for female company…_And so on. "I can see why," Sanji muttered. "How on earth do you expect to sell this stuff?"

"Because it works, dagnabbit," the old man slapped the counter top. "I've been married to my wife for fifty years and I blame my special pheromone elixir!"

"Blame?"

"You haven't met my wife." The old man coughed slightly. "Anyway, my special elixir uses a unique blend of pheromones to enhance your male essence and make you irresistible to any woman! It's guaranteed to make women more attracted to you, but it is most potent on any woman that would already be even slightly attracted to you in the first place."

Sanji shook his head. "I'm not really interested."

"Well, then why not take a free sample," the old man quickly shoved a small container into Sanji's hands. "If you're satisfied you can always come back for more. And be sure to tell your friends about it."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to carry the supplies back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Ah, wait," cried the old man. "I forgot one thing. Be sure to follow the directions on the bottle. You have to dilute it in water otherwise it is too concentrated. Just one small drop in a large jug of water will be enough. And put a small portion of that water in a spray bottle. Be careful not to pour the whole thing on you. I don't even know what would happen if someone were to do that."

But Sanji, not listening to the old man's cries, was already gone.

The old man shrugged. "Oh well, he seemed like a responsible fellow. I'm sure he won't do anything stupid."

* * *

By the time Sanji made it to the boat, he was reading the label. _One small drop in a jug of water, and just a few drops of that used as cologne? Good grief. This is really elaborate for some lousy hoax._

Most of the rest of the crew were already back. Robin was reading a book, and sitting in her usual deck chair. Ussopp and Chopper were playing a game, and Zoro was taking a nap against the mast. Luffy, Brooke, Franky and Nami were nowhere to be seen.

"Is everyone back already?"

Robin shook her head, looking up from her book. "Not yet. Captain-san hasn't come back yet, and neither have Boatwright-san or Skeleton-san. Nami-chan is in her study, working on a map."

Sanji nodded, noticed that he still had the bottle from the old man in his hands. If you were only supposed to use a tiny amount of it diluted, why did he give him such a big bottle of it? It looked for the life of him more like a sake bottle than a bottle for some magical elixir. And why would he give so much for a free sample? Ah well. Sanji went over to the side of the ship to toss the bottle overboard.

He paused. There was a faint noise, slowly growing louder. Like someone…yelling? Ah nuts.

Luffy, powered by a _Gomu-Gomu no Rocket_ barreled into Sanji, sending supplies, and the elixir bottle flying everywhere. The bottle hit the mast, right above where Zoro was sitting, and splashed all over the sleeping swordsman.

"Ah, what the hell?" Zoro swore as he woke up.

"Sorry," Luffy apologized with a wide grin on his face. "I thought it was already dinner time, and didn't want to be late."

"You idiot," Sanji yelled. "I only just got here. Dinner isn't anywhere close to being done."

Luffy pouted. "But…"

"Oi, what the hell, Ero-Cook?" Zoro stood up from where he had been sitting, and rounded on the cook. "What kind of crap are you spilling on me?"

Sanji, for once, didn't feel like fighting. "Don't look at me." He pointed at Luffy. "This idiot knocked it out of my hand." He bent over and picked up the shards of the broken bottle. He shrugged, and tossed them overboard. He turns away from the side of the ship and looks at Luffy and Zoro, who were getting into a fight over whose fault it was that Zoro got wet. Sanji glanced to the side, and noticed Robin's expression was…strange. He'd never seen anything like it on the beautiful archaeologist's face. She looked confused, and yet her face remained blank, her mouth was slightly open. She was staring at Zoro.

Sanji frowned. "Robin-chan?"

Robin shook herself. "Oh, what? Oh, right, what did you want Cook-san?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little…dazed."

Robin placed her bookmark in her book and set it down on the coffee table. "I feel fine, but I think I'll go lie down in my quarters for a little while." She stood up and headed up towards the women's quarters, slightly faster than she would usually walk. Passing Luffy and Zoro she glanced at them from the corner of her eyes, and sped up. Sanji spared a glance at the two idiots, and noticed that Zoro had taken off his shirt, and was wringing it dry over Luffy's head.

"OI, ZORO, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Luffy yelled as he shook the liquid out of his hair.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I GOT THIS CRAP ALL OVER ME. FAIR'S FAIR."

The door to the women's quarter slammed open. Luffy and Zoro stopped their fight, cringed, and slowly turned to look up at an irate Nami.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY WORK…Eh, Robin?"

Robin hurried past Nami, and closed the door to their room behind her. Nami shrugged and turned back to the guys. Luffy had his vest off and was wringing the liquid out of it onto the deck. He looked up at her and grinned. "Sorry Nami, Zoro got something spilled on him and then he got it all over me. We'll be quiet."

Sanji looked up at Nami, whose mouth was opening and closing soundlessly, her gaze focused on Luffy, who was shaking the rest of the moisture out of his vest. Sanji felt his stomach sink when he saw how furiously red Nami's face was turning. He glanced over to the side of the ship he'd thrown the remains of the bottle over. _No way!_

"Right…well, if you guys can't control yourselves, then I'm…uh…just be quiet okay?" She hurriedly opened the door and followed after Robin. Tentatively the door opened again. "And, uh, get the ship ready to leave, we don't have to wait for the log pose to set anymore, and this place is freaking me out. People keep trying to sell me weird stuff." The door closed again.

"Funny," said Ussopp. "I wonder why she wouldn't come out of the room to say that last bit?"

"Well, she's right," said Luffy, who'd just noticed Brooke and Franky climb up the walkway. "Let's get ready to leave. This place is boring. People keep talking about science, and weird stuff. It really isn't very interesting."

Sanji, who was lost in his thoughts, didn't snap out of it until he felt the ship moving. Realizing that they were leaving, and more importantly, that the old man's elixir worked, and even more important than that, there wasn't any left, he quickly jumped to the side of the ship. "Wait, there's still something…" He was grabbed by Chopper, in his heavy point form.

"Come on Sanji, help me get the sails," Chopper pulled his crewmate, oblivious to the other's dilemma, along to help get the Thousand Sunny underway.

Sanji groaned to himself, as the island fell out of view. This boat was going to turn into a nightmare for him.

* * *

Nami sat, her back against the cabin door, gasping for breath. Her chest heaved with each new breath as she tried to regain control over her body. Her face, and what part of her upper torso was visible, was beet red.

"What," she gasped, "What the heck was that?"

Robin, whose face was a brighter red than Nami, shook her head. "I…I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji sighed as he fixed dinner. Not only was the elixir genuine, but of all the people ihe could have dropped it on - namely himself - it had to fall on those two idiots. Now they two of them were supposedly chick magnets, and the only women around were his beloved Nami-san and Robin-chan. If he could help it there was no way either of the two women were going to fall for those two idiots. He tried to remember what the old man had said about the elixir.

_Let's see, he said, it would be most potent on any woman that was already attracted to the wearer in the first place. Well, at least I don't have to worry about that for either Nami-san or Robin-chan. Not to mention, Luffy and Zoro, those two idiots couldn't attract women, even with the elixir. _

He knew this wasn't quite true, since he had already seen the effect the drug was having. But lying to himself cheered him up a little bit.

_I don't even want to think of what it will be like the next time we make port. The elixir better have worn off by then._

##

Nami gasped as she woke up, drenched in sweat. She was in her room, Robin was sitting on her own bed reading a book. Nami's clothes were sticky with sweat, and clinging to her uncomfortably. She remembered the dream and blushed, shaking her head to clear her mind. _No way, there's no way Luffy would ever do something like that. And even if he tried I wouldn't let him! I think?_ She went to her drawer, and pulled out a clean set of clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told Robin, heading towards the door.

"That must have been some dream," Robin said from her bed.

Blushing, Nami scratched the back of her head. "Eh, yeah…." She chuckled. When she looked closer she noticed that Robin's face looked unusually flushed. Deciding to ignore it, she yawned and stretched. "I didn't even notice when I'd fallen asleep."

"You dozed off a little after we came into the room."

"Huh," Nami frowned. "Why are we both hiding in here anyway?" She tried to remember, but everything before her nap seemed kind of fuzzy to her. Especially right after she'd went to yell at Luffy and Zoro for making so much noise while she was trying to work.

Luffy… Nami felt the familiar heat from her dream build up again. She shook her head. No. That had been just a dream, she shouldn't be having dreams like that about her captain of all people. Besides, she highly doubted that the real Luffy could compare with her dream Luffy. She shook her head again, this time smacking her cheeks with both hands.

Keeping a look out for her male crew members, lest they saw her in her current flushed state. She made it to the bathroom, and got into the shower. After she had washed the sweat away, she climbed out of the shower and dried herself off. Looking at her old clothes she threw them into the wash bin to clean the smell off them. After she felt she had scrubbed the smell out she snuck back into her room to hang up her garments. She used to have a place outside to hang her laundry. But after some…unpleasantness she'd resorted to hanging more intimate apparel in her room. Away from perverted cooks, skeletons, and idiot captains who thought they were a hat.

Right after she had hung her clothes up to dry, she heard Sanji's voice calling the crew to dinner.

Nami followed Robin into the dining area of the kitchen. Luffy was already at the table, trying to get at the food, while Sanji's foot restrained him.

Nami's face flared up when she saw him. She tried to berate herself for the thoughts that came into her mind, but slowly she found herself sinking into a pink stupor. Almost bemused at her earlier reluctance, she sat down at the table, next to Luffy. Luffy paused struggle against the cook for a moment to look at her, raising an eyebrow when her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Oi, Nami, are you alright?" Usopp asked from across the table.

"Huh?" Nami looked up. "I'm fine."

"Then why's your face so red?" Luffy asked.

"No reason, it's just a little warm…"

Luffy shrugged and turned back to the food.

"Not yet, you damn rubber idiot," Sanji snapped. "Is everyone here? Where's that idiot swordsman?"

Nami felt a nerve in her forehead twitch when she heard Sanji insult Luffy, but she remained silent.

"I'm here," Zoro yawned, coming into the kitchen. Nobody noticed Robin tense in her seat, and flush faintly when he took the remaining seat next to her.

"Right… Now we can eat."

Luffy immediately started grabbing all the food that came in his reach—which was anywhere really. Nami slowly ate her food, enjoying the warm feeling from being so close to Luffy.

Usopp, tired of his food being stolen, hid a mousetrap in his food. When Luffy reached to steal from him, the trap snapped shut. Luffy yelped, and pulled his hand back, the trap still stuck on his fingers.

"Oi, Usopp…" He muttered.

"The Hell do you think you're doing!" Nami yelled at Usopp.

"Huh?" Usopp stuttered. "But he was stealing my…"

"Don't you dare try that again, you could have really hurt him!"

Nami settled back down, and everyone looked at her, confused. "What?" She snapped at them, and they all went back to eating, except for Robin, who was looking away from Zoro, while at the same time leaning towards him.

Luffy frowned at Nami, who smiled back at him. "Here," she said. "Let me help you with that." She opened the trap, freeing his fingers. She held his hand in hers for a moment, bringing it up to her lips, to kiss the tips of his fingers. She released his hand and looked up at him, with a bright smile on her face. "There. Better?"

Luffy nodded, blankly, as he stared at her, then he turned back to stealing food. Occasionally he would glance back at Nami, a confused expression on his face. The rest of the crew had stopped eating and were staring at Nami, most of their expressions were confused, except for Sanji, whose face betrayed unmitigated horror.

"Do you want some of my food?" Nami asked Luffy, a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, sure," Luffy said, wary, but he accepted the food nonetheless.

She watched as Luffy ate, a pleasantly pink mist settled over her mind. She felt warm, and comfortable, just sitting there watching him. She noticed a speck of food on his cheek, and reached up to wipe it off. Luffy stopped his eating to look at her.

"Nami, what are you doing?"

"You've got some food on your face, let me get it for you." A sudden good idea occurred to her, she gently held onto his head, and pulled herself up to lick the offending piece of food off his face.

Luffy yelped and jumped off the bench, pushing himself back against the wall. "What…what the heck are you doing?"

Nami looked at him quizzically. "I was getting the food off your face."

"Is there something you two haven't told us?" Franky asked, peering from above his sunglasses, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not!" Luffy yelped, at the same time that Nami giggled, "Maybe."

The two stared at each other. Luffy's eyes bugged out at Nami's reply, while her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't you like me?" She asked, hiccuping, sobs starting to come out of her. She covered her face with her hands.

"What...I...I... Of course I like you Nami," he waved his hands in front of him, starting to panic when the normally tough Nami started crying. "But... you're not acting like yourself, you're acting all strange!"

"Am I?" Nami peered over the top of her hands. "Or am I finally being honest with myself?"

"Nope, you're acting pretty strange," Usopp said.

"Shh," Franky clamped his large hand over Usopp's mouth. "I want to see how this turns out."

"You... you're what?" Luffy slid across the bench, away from Nami.

"I finally realized what I should have known all along," Nami scooted across the bench after Luffy. "I should have realized it so much sooner, after you went so far to save me from Arlong, and when you came for me when Eneru had me his prisoner."

"Hey," Usopp said, pushing Franky's hand away. "I came to safe you then."

Nami ignored him, and scooted closer to Luffy, who had reached the edge of the bench and couldn't move away anymore. She placed her hand on top of his, and caressed his cheek with her other hand.

"Luffy," she said. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I love you."

Stunned silence.

"Oh," Luffy said. "Okay."

"WHAT!" Franky and the rest of the crew, minus Robin, who had almost leaned her way into Zoro's lap.

"That's your answer!" Franky yelled at Luffy. "She just told you she loves you! And all you can say is 'Okay'!"

"She doesn't love him!" Sanji slammed his palms down on the table.

Nami frowned at him. "I'm pretty sure I do. I've loved him for a long time, I just never admitted it to myself."

"If she says she loves him Cook-san," Robin said, looking away from Zoro. "Then she must mean it."

"She doesn't!" Sanji said. "It's not really love!"

"Then what is it?" Nami said, leaning against Luffy's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luffy blinked down at her, then tentatively placed an arm around her shoulder. "It feels like real love to me."

"It's all because of that pheromone elixir!" Sanji yelled. "It got spilled on those two," he pointed at Luffy and Zoro, "that's why you're acting like this!"

Nami seemed to consider this for a moment. "Nope, pretty sure this is really love. I can remember my feelings growing ever since I met Luffy. I just have the courage to tell him how I feel now."

"I really don't mind, Sanji," Luffy said. He looked at Nami, who was smiling up at him. "Does this mean you'll hit me less?"

He smile widened. "I'm not making any promises," she said.

"Well I mind!" Sanji said. "I won't have her falling for some idiot like you!"

"That's none of your business," Nami yelled, standing up and slamming her palms down on the table.

Sanji flinched, and turned away from the rest of the crew.

"It isn't your place to talk out against the captain like that," Zoro said.

"That's easy for you to say," Sanji looked at him over his shoulder. "With Robin-chan draped over your lap like that!"

"Actually," Franky said. "I've been wondering about that. What gives?"

Robin giggle, from her seat atop Zoro's lap. "I'm really sorry. I'm normally much more discreet than this. I think this elixir has broken down my inhibitions."

"'Normally'?" Usopp raised an eyebrow. "You two haven't been..."

"For a while now," Robin said. "We thought it would be better for the crew if we didn't announce we were s_eeing_ each other. Probably doesn't matter anymore now." She laughed and placed a peck against the corner of Zoro's lips. Zoro flushed and ignored the stares of the rest of the crew.

"By any chance," Brook said. "Was part of the reason that you were being discreet because Zoro was embarrassed?"

"Shut up," Zoro snapped. Robin laughed again and kissed him behind the ear.

"Don't worry," she said. "You'll get used to the attention."

"This isn't going to turn dramatic, is it?" Usopp sighed.

"What? Why would anything be dramatic?" Chopper asked.

"I'll explain it later," Usopp said.

"Well," said Franky, wiping away tears. "Good for the four of you. Romance on the wide blue sea, it's so wonderful!"

"Frank, are you..." Chopper started to say.

"I'm not crying dammit!"


End file.
